


万恶淫为首

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Na Jaemin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 拳击手娜×经纪人诺





	万恶淫为首

**Author's Note:**

> *暴力甜心罗娜的生贺  
*梦队出道三年快乐！  


0.

罗渽民的狗死了，死状极惨。

那年他七岁，目睹了那条陪自己一起长大的萨摩耶被流浪的疯狗撕咬至死。小孩冲进泥潭一把将早已被咬断喉咙的大狗狗抱进怀里，抽噎着抚摸他的毛发，  
“你再抱抱我啊，”

像以前一样吐着舌头扑到自己胸前，用他毛茸茸的耳朵蹭自己的脖子，松软的尾巴在脚踝上摇晃，笑眼弯弯地讨好，

“你睁开眼睛看看我啊。”

1.

血，红色的血，和白花花的肉体。这是罗渽民睁眼之后看到的。他花了一点时间才从重影中找到些稍清晰的轮廓，只见裁判面红耳赤地扯着脖子上的筋大叫着，唾沫飞溅。罗渽民几乎能从他黑洞洞的嘴里看到他的扁桃体。他耳朵里嗡嗡地鸣，听不清楚那个秃顶的老男人在喊什么，但他猜应该是：

“9！8！7！”

痛，好痛。他吸了吸鼻子，厚重的腥甜味一下子从鼻腔袭入喉道。他干呕了一下，试图重新坐起来，只见世界在他眼里天旋地转。

“6！5！4！”

他听到一片嘘哗，嗅到对手志在必得的傲慢气息，猛地直起身子扒住对方赤裸的膀子，用膝盖顶到一定高度狠狠掀翻在地，

“3！2！1！”

罗渽民眉头都拗在一起，眯起眼睛在观众席里找那个人的身影，直到裁判举起他的手来时才看到李帝努匆匆赶来。他服帖的西装因为奔跑多了些褶皱，梳理整齐的头发也落了几根到额前，手里拿着些花花绿绿的包装袋，在发现罗渽民的注视后笑着回应他。

“笑，就知道笑。我都这样了你还笑得出来。”李帝努在给罗渽民腰上贴膏药时龇牙咧嘴地说。“就笑。”李帝努被他这幅模样可爱到了，嘿嘿地笑着在他背上亲了亲。“老公比赛也不来看，跑去干嘛啦。”他又捏着嗓子说话，这个裸着上半身，露出八块腹肌和一胳膊腱子肉的将近一米八的男人，又用那种嗲里嗲气的声音撒娇。他刚刚冲过凉，湿漉漉的头发往后靠在李帝努脖子里，顶起额头蹭他线条削瘦的下巴。

“这不给你买药吗？腰又，嗯.....”李帝努在他发丝的骚刮下忍不住低吟。“腰又怎么了？照样把你伺候得舒舒服服的...”他用虎牙尖尖掐住了李帝努的耳垂。“流氓...”李帝努红着脸往他肋骨上击了一下，“还给你买了吃的，”他手顺着腰侧摸到罗渽民结实的腹肌，“不过...”往下游走从他宽大的搏击短裤裤腿钻进去，“作为奖励，你是想先吃饭还是先吃我？”

罗渽民倒吸一口凉气，突然觉得自己的腰不是因为拳击搞坏了，是被李帝努搞坏了。

这种时候就只能李帝努坐在罗渽民身上自己动，任由罗渽民把他的身体看得清清楚楚，漂亮的肌肉在他白如羊脂的肌肤上打出浅色的阴影，他肌肉虽不如罗渽民大块，但是却比他的精致，每一块都紧致至极，薄到几乎透明的皮下暴起根根青蓝色的血管，盘攀在他突起的手臂肌肉上像一条条蜿蜒的蛇，任谁看了都要敬畏几分。这样强悍的男人，身下正含着另一个男人的性器，还努力地抬起腰臀吞吐它。光是这种想象这个画面就能叫罗渽民前额冒汗。

李帝努在成为罗渽民的经纪人之前也是一名拳击手，但他在遇见罗渽民之后就选择了退役，做幕后工作者。那天李帝努大清早地掀起罗渽民遮脸的报纸，在罗渽民差点没一拳揍上去的时候问：“喂，要不要做我的人”时，罗渽民还真的以为他是什么霸道总裁。

当时所有人都很不看好罗渽民，光他的外貌就让他在拳击界吃了很多亏。对手挑衅他时说得最多的话就是：别跟个公主似的。李帝努虽然长得白净，但凶相还是有的，一个眼神就能把人唬得老老实实的，更别说他强劲的实力，以惊人的出手速度和爆发力出名，再加上后天努力得来的一流拳法，根本没人想到他会那么年轻就选择提前退役。他说他就是看上罗渽民了，想赚罗渽民的钱。

但李帝努没有看走眼，罗渽民的确是个打拳击的好苗子。他手法虽然没有李帝努来得精准迅速，但是力道十足，每一下都可以打得对方有骨头散架，内脏移位的错觉。闲着的时候李帝努还兼职当他的教练。李帝努不仅冷面，还出了名的凶残，对同事丝毫不留情面，还是爱做笑面虎的那种类型，刚开始的时候在场的每一个人都为罗渽民捏把冷汗，希望李帝努能对新人下手轻一点。可谁知道罗渽民这业余的小子上道极快，简直像刚摸到方向盘就能漂移了，在李帝努积攒的名气下很快打出了成绩，暴力事业赚的钱跟流水一样哗哗地来。

然后爱情事业也莫名其妙顺利了起来。

“帝努...”他扶着李帝努扭动的腰肢唤他，手指戳弄他深陷的腰窝，“李帝努...”罗渽民爽得头皮发麻，目光涣散地用眼神舔舐对方身上每一处，“你怎么这么棒...”他伸手毫无目的地抚摸爱人的胸口，让小小的乳头在他掌心里慢慢变硬。他用掌纹感受李帝努身上的线条，凹下去的和凸起来的，他都想要仔细描摹。他摸李帝努的后背，从蝴蝶骨顺着脊柱摸到尾椎骨，又从臀缝摸到大腿根，摸到小腿，把玩他纤细脚踝上的骨峰。他觉得光是用手亵渎李帝努的身体，就能让他射出来。“罗渽民，是我在操你，”李帝努一边说，“是我在用后面操你。”一边抓住自己身上点火的手，压在罗渽民头顶。他俯下身子有些居高临下地看着罗渽民焦躁的眼神，手指被他锢得生疼，能感受到他想要挣脱的强烈欲望，李帝努施力压制住身下的人，讨好地在他嘴上啄，  
“没事的，没事的...”

他牵起罗渽民的手放在嘴边亲吻，罗渽民忍不住想要把手指插进他嘴里掏弄。好想摸遍他身上每一寸，赤裸着，光洁的肌肤，让所及之地全部变成自己的。他眼神里的焦灼几乎要烧成火，差点分不清自己是在和李帝努做爱还是打架，罗渽民艰难地扬起脖子向他索吻，舌头极色情地探出来，半眯着眼，一副被情欲冲昏了头脑的模样，李帝努故意把背挺得很直，腰臀压得更低，淡然地垂眼看他，细细地摩挲过他的每一根手指。

这哪里是什么笑面虎，根本就是只勾引人的野猫。

2.

罗渽民在李帝努的臂弯里醒来时，已经下午三点了。昨天他们累得倒头就睡，一觉错过了早午餐，现在罗渽民只觉得胃里面搅得厉害，却又什么都搅不动。明明应该是李帝努照顾罗渽民，可李帝努这个家伙连饭都不会做，平时在家里最爱做的事情就是使唤罗渽民去给他做什么鸡蛋酱油饭。工作的时候清清冷冷的，随时随地都是一个眼神杀，饿了的时候就换上另一副面孔，爬到床上抱着罗渽民的手臂撒娇，罗渽民根本招架不住。他爬下床简单地洗漱了一下，就一头窜进了厨房。

他们在一起七年，也同居七年了。一开始罗渽民为了工作方便，随便在公司附近租了间公寓，李帝努有时候会去过夜。后来罗渽民自己买了车，然后直接瞒着李帝努在他家隔壁买了套房。两人只有在罗渽民调休的时候才能享受一下生活——也就是罗渽民犯腰伤没办法继续比赛的空白期。这种时候罗渽民甚至巴不得自己受伤，多和李帝努过一点二人世界，免得李帝努成天在公司里对他摆脸色，还哪儿哪儿都不让碰。

李帝努超级在意罗渽民在公共场合的行为，一点点多余的亲密都会让罗渽民收到死亡警告。有一次就因为他在电梯里牵了牵李帝努的手，李帝努就生了他一整天的气。罗渽民几次要被他的精分折磨到发飚，最后还是被李帝努哄了回来。罗渽民问他，我们干嘛这样搞地下情，偷偷摸摸的，我不喜欢。李帝努说你疯啦，要是知道你喜欢男的，谁还愿意光着膀子跟你在地上滚来滚去的？罗渽民就骂谁他妈喜欢男的了。可他就是喜欢李帝努了，他根本没办法抵抗住李帝努的存在。李帝努在他视线里的每分每秒，他都想要像一条发情的泰迪一样扑上去舔他。可是他不能这么做，李帝努不让他这么做。

以前没在一起的时候罗渽民只能在难受时用指甲抓挠自己的手臂，会在身上留下长长的血印。因为运动时经常不穿衣服，被李帝努发现了，问他怎么回事，罗渽民就抓狂地把他摁在休息室的门上，骂他你懂个屁。李帝努当时被他发红的双眼吓到了，放轻语气引着他松开自己，可罗渽民不仅不从，还得寸进尺地把李帝努抱在怀里，贪婪地吸入他西装上淡淡地香水味。可以摸你吗？罗渽民问，完全褪去了刚刚的锐气，变得无比委屈。这样我就不会抓自己了，我保证。他用脑袋蹭李帝努的肩膀，呼出的热气都被他的白衬衫吸了去。

罗渽民十九年以来第一次觉得自己的肌肤饥渴症有救了，像迷失在沙漠的旅人终于找到一片绿洲，他贪婪地索取，一天天地变本加厉——最后把李帝努泡到了手。李帝努说罗渽民像狗，像那种整天跟在人屁股后头，稍微分开一会就要呜嘤呜嘤地嚎的小笨狗。罗渽民也说李帝努像狗，尤其像萨摩耶，世界上最温柔的小狗，有令人心安的身形，和黏人的性格。罗渽民喜欢在睡梦中被李帝努叫醒。那时候李帝努总是笑着看他，眉眼弯弯的，像一轮透亮的明月，长长的睫毛是他垂下的光辉，要把毕生的温柔都献给他。罗渽民不禁思考，什么人会有这样一张脸，凶的时候那么凶，乖的时候又那么乖，啊啊，好想让全世界都看看李帝努在自己眼里的样子有多可爱。

但没过几天好日子李帝努就又回到了那种一丝不苟的模样。他在车上摸李帝努的大腿，李帝努就会低声呵斥让他别闹。罗渽民不情不愿地下了车，迎接他的又是那些赤裸着身子却勾不起他半点欲望的男人。与其说是为了钱，拳击更不如说是他的一种消遣方式，他急需用这种极端的手段来抵消自己过剩的欲念。然而这样的下场就是落了一身老毛病，三天两头犯腰痛。医生的建议下来后他不是没想过退役，但总觉得心里有块大石头还没落下来，觉得还少了些什么。身体已经催促着他：退役，快退役！我快要不行啦！但心智又把他拖回来：不行，还不行，再等等！

李帝努给他手上缠绷带的时候，他直盯着李帝努的脸看，天天看天天看，好像马上就要把心中那个疑惑解开了，但是七年来都解不开。身体上每一处被李帝努不小心碰到的时候都会像往伤口上抹了酒精一样，又辣又凉，他呼吸越来越快，眼神越来越飘，只能听见李帝努小声地说：  
“我爱你。”然后就把他带上了赛场。

这种时候罗渽民的状态总是最好的，刚被李帝努挑拨起的欲望，现在就能一拳一拳发泄在自己的赏金上。越早结束就能越早冲进李帝努的怀抱，越想就越兴奋，越兴奋出手就越狠，直到对方已经被打趴下了他一时间还停不住手，险些被发黄牌。可他找不到李帝努了，环视了整个现场，也没看见李帝努的影子。他腰有一点点地疼，虽然真的只有一点点，委屈却很多很多。李帝努出现的时候明显不太愉快，像律师谈砸了一个很重要的案子，  
“你没事吧？”李帝努问他。

“没事啊，怎么了？”“没怎么...”李帝努有事情瞒着他，“你在撒谎的时候，我看得出来。”“我没有撒谎。”“我说，你在撒谎的时候，我，看，得，出，来。”罗渽民一字一顿地重复。李帝努像一只受伤的狗狗一样垂下眼眸，谨慎地抓住罗渽民的手，用指腹轻轻磨蹭他的关节，“你会生气的...等我把事情办完了再告诉你好吗？”“...那好吧。”罗渽民见他这幅态度也不想再为难他了，闷闷不乐地钻进他的怀里。好像只有听到他的心跳才会安心，才能确认，他不会离开。

不会像娜娜那样，毫无征兆离开。那条他养了七年的萨摩耶。他只记得那天的雨下得很大很大，街上一个人都没有，只有雨滴砸在地上发出的巨大声响，不是啪嗒，啪嗒，是哗啦，哗啦。哗啦，哗啦。总觉得是身体里的鲜血在奔驰，像一口沸腾的井源源不断的喷出黑色浆液。那哪里是血啊，身体里的，黑色的脏东西，根本不是血。能清晰地听见它哗哗的流淌，以惊人的速度冲刷着血肉，灼烧着七窍，在身体里放肆地撞击，却总破不出疮口。好像时间会永远凝滞在最痛苦的那一刻，所有的折磨与凌辱都不打算结束，一切残喘的，奄奄一息的也不会致命，只是永无止境地苟活，活更大的痛苦，变成黑洞洞的漩涡，要把一切都卷进去。卷到那潭暗红色的泥浆里。

爸爸不要妈妈了。他们离婚的时候，罗渽民还因为沉浸在失去娜娜的痛苦中无法面对眼前正在发生的一切。因为看见爸爸出轨而受到惊吓冲出家门，因为这样害死了娜娜。他第一次去地下格斗场的时候才16岁，当时那里的人都嫌他长得太漂亮，不肯要他。可他动起手来跟一头失控的狮子一样狂暴，他把所有人都当成那条咬断了娜娜脖子的疯狗，其实他自己才是最疯的那个。

李帝努一下一下地梳理着他的头发，看向他的样子和娜娜一模一样，充满了爱意。

生命就像是一个自残的过程。人们自我伤害，等伤口愈合，然后二次伤害。罗渽民就是这样苟活下来的，依赖着暴力，依赖着李帝努，一天天地在无限的循环中追逐痛苦，又摆脱痛苦。但现在他觉得不够，得到的不够了，觉得李帝努给他的不够多。他不要李帝努的承诺，只想要李帝努大大方方地告诉大家，他们是属于彼此的，只有这样，他才会相信，他是真的属于李帝努的。

3.

那天罗渽民和李帝努吵架了，因为李帝努给罗渽民贴膏药的时候一个同事突然进来，把李帝努吓了一跳，弄疼了罗渽民。罗渽民当然不是因为李帝努弄疼他而生气，而是因为，  
“至于吗？在别人眼里咱俩也就打赤膊贴贴膏药的关系了，还有什么好怕的？哦，最多再是个邻居。”

“你能不能好好说话？”李帝努也恼了，站起来自上而下地看着罗渽民，“少他妈给我阴阳怪气的。我只是被吓到了，是你自己太敏感。”“是吗？”罗渽民突然站起来，把李帝努摁在墙上强吻，李帝努瞳孔骤缩，猛地推开他一巴掌挥到了他脸上。被扇的人脸偏到一边，片刻转过头来咬牙问李帝努：“我车钥匙呢？”

然后罗渽民就一个人把车开回家了。

李帝努自己的车几百年没开了，搁在车库里只有想起来怕报废的时候才拿出来驾驾，自然是没开来公司。他本来想打的回家，但是又不想那么快回去看见罗渽民，就很生疏地转了好几趟地铁才赶在天黑之前回到了家里。

罗渽民没做饭，也不知道吃没。他这个人胃也不大好，整天嚷嚷着要带李帝努养生，过老年生活，做些李帝努不爱吃的菜，又整天吃极端食品。李帝努担心他还饿着，就在客厅里发信息问他要不要买东西吃——是，在客厅里，因为李帝努怂得连卧室都不敢进。因为知道是自己做错了，所以拉不下脸面对肉体和心灵两败俱伤的罗渽民。

要。一个简短的回复。李帝努马上就穿上鞋下楼去买了罗渽民喜欢吃的拉面，放了超多香菜的那种。罗渽民就是这样，总是会心软原谅他，然后又迅速被李帝努惹毛。他吃饱以后坐在餐桌前看着李帝努洗碗的背影，默默地叹了一口气。

“身体还好吧？”李帝努突然问。“身体还可以，但是弱小的心灵快要不行了。李帝努笑了笑，擦干净手坐在罗渽民腿上圈住他的脖子，“退役吧。”“...你说真的？”“嗯，我都跟公司据理力争好几个月了，他们一开始不想让你走，就因为你是棵摇钱树。但是这么多年的情分还是在的，医院证明摆在面前他们也不好说什么，就退一步说只要你开口就让你退役。天呐，你知道毁约要赔多少钱吗？”“你是因为这个，所以最近那么忙？”“是呀...你不生气吧？”罗渽民摇摇头，“但是我不想退役。”“为什么？”“等你公开我们两个的事情，我马上退役。”

李帝努放下了搭在罗渽民肩膀上的手，长长地叹了一口气，“罗渽民，你又来了，”他整个身体都垮了下来，没气没力地问：“这件事情就那么重要吗？”

“重要得很。”

李帝努自然是没答应他，他说再想想，罗渽民马上就绷不住了。罗渽民干脆也不调休了，直接回公司进行死亡训练，伤的痛的他都忍着，李帝努怎么说他都装蒜，同事劝也劝不住。终于在一场比赛中，罗渽民彻底趴下了。他痛得几乎要晕过去，工作人员用担架把他抬起来的时候，他还用朦胧的眼神在人群里寻找李帝努的身影。口罩，闪光灯，工作证，西装，李帝努，李帝努的手，他像一条濒死的鱼一样抓住了李帝努的手。他难受得睁不开眼，看不清李帝努的表情，当他想要和李帝努十指相扣的时候，李帝努扭着指头躲开了。

他沉睡了七年的梦，好像在这一刻全都破碎了。

他从破碎的梦中醒来，一侧头就看到了撑着下巴睡在他床边的李帝努——在睡梦中牵着他的手，十指紧扣。罗渽民把自己的手抽出来，李帝努就被弄醒了，他马上摆上一张臭脸，如愿换来了李帝努内疚的神色，“你醒啦...”李帝努上半身伏在床上想抓住那只逃离的手。罗渽民任由他去了，被他握在手里，却完全不给予回应。“渽民，我错了...”李帝努牵起罗渽民的手烙下一个个吻，试探性地抬起眼睛观察他的表情，看到他隐忍地咬牙，浓密的睫毛止不住地颤抖，眼神上挑像在回避什么满到要溢出来的东西。

“你每次都这样说，都想把我哄过去，你真的当我是狗吗？”但眼泪还是不争气地掉了下来，罗渽民再度收回自己的手，“李帝努，你真的不觉得自己很过分吗？”为什么不救救我，只要伸出手，就能把我从病态的不信任中解救出来，为什么还对我充满了戒备。“不说为我，你他妈为自己做过些什么吗？你不应该对自己的未来负责，对我负责吗？到底有什么好怕的，我就想不明白了，你总不能一辈子都不公开吧，既然都是迟早的事，那这个人，凭什么不是我？”“你不要逼我...”李帝努落空的手揪紧了床单。

“逼你？我们在一起七年了，我什么时候逼过你。李帝努，我的钱，我的房子，我的车，我的肉体和我的灵魂，全他妈是你的，这样还不够吗？还是说如果七年前你在地下格斗场看到的不是我，是另一个，任何一个和我年龄相仿的男人，你都会问他，要不要做你的人啊？”

“罗渽民你混蛋。”

“是吧，是这样吧，我和这些人，有区别吗？”失控后的罗渽民停下来擦了把眼泪，又继续说：“你想要的太多了，李帝努。你享受着我带来的快乐，我带来的忠诚，却连一个身份都不愿意给我。你想要我们一直好好地过下去，但是又不希望这份幸福被人发现，被人祝福，你想要我爱你，却不给我一个保证。你想要面具，想要名声，可我只想要你，只想要你给我一份安全感，就这么难吗？

“李帝努，现在走出去，抢过任何一个话筒，告诉他们，我是你的人，宣布我从今天起正式退役了，很难吗？”罗渽民的双唇因为病痛而呈青紫色，眼底布满了红丝，“下一次我赢的时候，是你最后一次机会。不然我们分手。”

罗渽民病服下的胸膛剧烈起伏，好像里面那宽大的罩衫里什么都没有一样，空空的，只剩一具骨架。李帝努第一次觉得罗渽民是这样虚弱，这样的没有安全感，这样需要自己的保护。他漂亮的眼睛里眼泪水大颗大颗地落下来，即使这样他也把眼睛瞪得很大，下睫毛都粘在了一起，贴服在眼睑上。好倔啊，罗渽民这个人。李帝努抿紧双唇想拭去他脸上的泪水，他还偏头躲开了。

疯子与疯子方能相互感化，一个拥有无处发泄的欲望，一个拥有无限享用的贪婪。是罗渽民填满了李帝努不见底的贪婪。他太缺爱了，以至于他把李帝努看得很重很重，把这七年来受的委屈看得很重很重。他分不清李帝努是在为了自己的前程考虑，还是在为他自己考虑。但现在这个前程也准备走到尽头了，只差一个吻，李帝努就可以彻底归顺于他。

他不甘心，不甘心地看着李帝努，看着他曾经也作为一名拳击手，所以异常强大又渺小的背影。

4.

罗渽民又回到了战场上。认识了很多年的医生把他痛骂了一顿，他不听，公司同事都劝他，他也不听，他只听自己的拳头。拳头落在结实的沙包上发出的闷响，好像是撞上心脏一样那么沉重。又开始了，想要触碰，想要没有阻绝地抚摸，鸡皮疙瘩起了满身，好想用力地抓，抓破，把它们一个个从身上扣下来，捏碎，踩爆，想要呐喊，崩溃地尖叫，想自残，想做爱，想要被点燃，被焚烧——“嘣！”细沙从鲜红色的沙包里流了出来。

他们一边怀疑罗渽民是像美国队长一样注射了血清，才会把沙包打到坏掉，一边灰溜溜地去帮他换上新的。这个恐怖的男人一点都没有要停下来的意思。他喘着粗气，冷汗直流，只要把手套取下来他马上就要抓狂地折磨自己了，不能取，他这样告诉自己。就像癖爱咬指甲的人，会在指甲长长的时候变得焦虑不安，难耐到身体都发热，不停地用指甲在手指上扣弄，狠狠地掐进去，感受它的长度。但越是如此渴望就越强烈。

李帝努，李帝努在哪里。他已经好几天没有出现在罗渽民面前了。说是派他去办什么事情，其实就是在找借口吧。明明是我的经纪人，还要给谁办事情。罗渽民回家的时候路过李帝努的家门，总要在前面停留几秒，但还是狠下心走了。这是他出院的第九天，李帝努该回来了吧，明天有他的比赛，如果他赢了，李帝努刚好又不在怎么办。自己当初为什么要冲动说出那种话，他悔得肠子都青了。

不要做会让自己后悔的事情。他敲门之前这么想着，鼓起勇气抬起了手，放下手时又因为这句话而懊恼不已。他正想转身逃掉时，李帝努来开了门。他一副疲惫不堪的样子，好像刚刚下了飞机洗完澡准备上床睡觉。“渽民？”他用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦脸上的水，“我本来想收拾好行李就去找你的，可是我太累了...”他的声音听着有点心虚。“行李不能放我那儿吗？”可这会儿罗渽民就是想呛他。

“我好想你...”他无视了罗渽民这个问题，抓过他的手带进家门，把他堵在自己的身体和门之间，“我本来想说因为你身体还没好就先不出差的，但是我觉得你可能也不大想见到我...”他捏捏罗渽民的手，“你想我了吗？”“想。”罗渽民紧紧地抱住了他，吸食他身上头发上散发出来的香气，手伸进他T恤下摆抚摸他细腻的肌肤，腰间仅有的软肉，和后背优美的线条。李帝努软了身子靠在他身上，罗渽民就一下子把他托起来，抱着他进了卧室。

插入时李帝努几乎要被他野蛮的动作弄到流泪，“啊...喂，我说...好几天没见我也不至于这样吧？”他抬起屁股躲开罗渽民的性器，双腿把他的腰圈得死死的，还在往上撑。“别闹了，快让我进去。”罗渽民啃着他的锁骨，低声说。“你太急了...别动，我慢慢来。”李帝努一点点的泄力，沉下身体含进他的东西，到最后全部进入时两个人都吐了口长气，罗渽民忍得额前全是汗，李帝努疼得嘴唇都咬白了，“才几天没见就紧成这样，你是什么宝贝？”“少说话，多办事。”李帝努堵上了他的嘴。

结果到最后罗渽民也没敢提明天比赛的事情，他寻思着要不这事就这样算了，反正也是说气话，李帝努总不能当真吧，七年的感情怎么可能说散就散。

但他不知道的是，李帝努的确当真了。其实李帝努心里比他更难过，每天为了让他退役的事情忙里忙外，出差也是为了去见公司的新人，只有把一切安排妥当以后才能带着罗渽民离开。这样的事情，罗渽民一点都不知道。李帝努为了他跑了多少应酬，喝了多少酒，陪了多少笑，他一点都不知道。他只想赢，无论是在赛事上，还是情事上，他只想赢。只有李帝努一个人在考虑周到，在处理细节。到底是谁想要的太多啊，李帝努委屈得要死，又不能不工作，不能像罗渽民那样想调休就调休，想逞强就逞强。他差点在回家的出租上哭出来，罗渽民一定还在生他的气，心说还是不要回家了吧。

李帝努真的装作什么都不记得了的样子，搞得罗渽民又焦虑得不行了，一直在观察李帝努的表情，应该肯定就是忘记了吧。李帝努给他带手套的时候他低头数着李帝努的睫毛，心说数的是双数就问一下他，可这哪里数得完啊，他睫毛那么多那么长，看得罗渽民眼睛都要花了。

“渽民，再赢一次，好吗？”李帝努抬头看他，眼神坚定得不行。他好像突然知道李帝努心里在打什么算盘了，但李帝努没等他说一个字就用手指挡在他的嘴唇前面，“我爱你。”像以前任何一次一样。

罗渽民带着李帝努的期盼上了赛场，场下看到他腰伤回归的粉丝一片沸腾，没人知道这将是他最后一场比赛，就连他自己都不知道。此时此刻他什么欢呼声，呐喊声都听不见了，只有身体里奔流如注的鲜血在催促着他快些，再快些。挥拳的速度再快些，跑向他的速度再快些。他被打趴下了好几次，甚至觉得有几颗牙松动了，腰上像有密密麻麻的蚂蚁在咬噬他的骨髓一样疼，那种触感从脊梁上一路攀上后脑，要钻进他的脑壳里。疼，太疼了，不想再挨打了，他没给对手反击的余地，几乎要把对方击进地里。

到现在好像还没有什么特殊的。那些热爱他的人，又一次因为他暴怒的模样而抓狂。他恍惚地眼神又在台下寻找着，比以往任何一次都更焦急地，寻找着那个要兑现承诺的人。心脏都要跳出来了，看见李帝努的那一秒。李帝努撒哈拉沙漠一样的眸子里居然也闪起了泪花，罗渽民不知道他是不是还在犹豫，只能看着他发愣，求他快点，求他不要放弃自己，不要留他一个人，不要像娜娜那样，因为他的固执，他的冲动，丢下他一个人。他几乎要喘不上气来，用双手捂住了脸，好像小时候被送去治疗时，医生捂住了他的口鼻，让他无法呼吸。可是温暖的手掌让他感到莫名的心安，他贪婪地抓住对方的手，李帝努一下子就出现在了他的面前。

他闭上眼睛，李帝努吻了上来。他什么都看不见了，只看得见黑色，那作恶的黑色浆液终于脱离了他的身体，在顷刻间化为清泉，洗涤过一切焦躁与不安。那一刻李帝努什么都不想，不想再为他处理后事了，不想再做幕后英雄，他要站到聚光灯下和罗渽民一起狂欢，一起撒野，一起做彼此的掠夺者。

fin.


End file.
